


Love Letters

by HoshimiKira



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Byleth delivers a love letter from a student to Dimitri who has a big crush on the professor.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not confident with my writing at all, so I'm sorry if this sucks or confusing hiks •́ ‿ ,•̀
> 
> I wrote this for someone on tumblr and to indulge myself in M!Byleth/Dimitri. We've been robbed I tell you!!

Byleth was looking at the bulletin board for any new requests that he could do. A while ago he was helping someone with delivery, it was quite convenient as that meant his students could have some experience out of it. At least nothing major happened during the delivery.

He noticed there was one particular request from a student. It was a request to deliver something to someone. He's done that before, typically they were love letters. He had to explain to Alois that it wasn't from him but rather from a student in the Officers Academy. He mentally sighed at that memory.

He figured he might as well do it. There's no harm in it, if the receiver thought the letter was from him then he can just explain that it's from someone else.

He met with a female student. She seemed quite timid and didn't even look at Byleth in the eye. Well, people did say he looked intimidating in some way. Especially during his first few days as a professor there.

"P-please deliver this letter to D-Dimitri." She stammered, she shakily handed over the letter to him.

Dimitri. Well, he wasn't surprised that he's popular. He's very kind and quite handsome at that. He's also the future king so he supposed many admired him or liked him. He works very hard and with earnest interest. Though, he did still feel there was more behind that smile of his. He just didn't know what. 

Finding the prince was quite difficult. He wasn't at the training grounds or at the knight's hall. He'd asked the other Blue Lions but they weren't much help. Mercedes said he was near the reception hall, Annette said she saw him at the courtyard, Felix grumbled something before leaving.

Finally, he found the prince at the library. Of all places, he was at the library. It was empty, save for Linhardt who was napping in one of the seats. It came as a surprise that Dedue wasn't at his side. The faithful boy was actually spending time with Ashe at the greenhouse which he saw when he was running around finding the prince (Byleth noted that they became quite close over the days).

"Dimitri." Byleth called and watched as the boy jumped slightly, almost falling off the chair and his knee hitting the desk which created a loud sound but somehow it didn't wake up Linhardt. He approached with a small frown. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, you just caught me by surprise." Dimitri's face was red as he hastily closed the book on the desk and pushed it aside, looking up at the professor. "Did you need something from me?"

"Here." Byleth held out the letter with a blank expression. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, had he been kept awake by nightmares or had he been spending his night training? "For you."

"O-oh?" Dimitri's face turned even redder ("Is he sick?" Byleth had thought) and he took the letter. He looked at the professor, his eyes shinning with hope and his smile filled with happiness. "I never thought you'd be the letter type."

"Ah, no." Byleth answered, glancing to the side as he missed the frown that etched on Dimitri's face for a moment. "It's from someone else."

"I see..." Dimitri looked down at the letter, his hands trembling lightly. "I'll make sure to read it..."

"Sorry to bother you." Byleth said with a small bow.

Byleth left the library, leaving Dimitri to his own thoughts. The prince gripped the letter tightly, feeling disappointed and somehow angry. Disappointed that the love letter wasn't from the one he fancied and angry at himself for having such high hopes. Of course he wouldn't return his feelings, for all he knew he only saw them as professor and student.

"What's up Your Highness?" Sylvain's voice came into earshot.

Dimitri looked up and saw Sylvain, his smile as carefree as ever. He loosened his grip on the letter slightly. It was probably crumpled by now. Sylvain glanced down at the letter curiously before looking up at Dimitri with a mischievous look in his eyes, his smile growing to a smirk.

"A love letter? You're quite popular Your Highness." Sylvain teased. 

"Does it matter if it's not from the person I like?" Dimitri said quietly before standing up. "It doesn't matter either way, we'll be facing the Imperial army and such things would just distract me."

Dimitri walked passed Sylvain, his downcast face hiding away his eyes welling up. Sylvain tried calling out to him put they fell on deaf ears.

"Oh boy..."

-*-*-*-

Five years. Five years had passed since that day. Maybe the professor didn't even remember about it, Dimitri had thought. He wished he didn't, it was something he'd like to not remember among other things. 

Coronation day was near. Dimitri was standing outside, looking up at the night sky. The sky was clear that night, the stars shone brightly and clearly.

"Mind if I join?"

Dimitri looked to his right and saw Byleth, approaching with a small smile. Nowadays, the professor often smiled, he noticed. During his days as a student, he remembered thinking how unnerving it was that he never smiled, never got angry or showed any emotion. Somewhere in those days, Byleth started to smile and show emotion as little as it could be but it was still there.

"Of course." Dimitri replied, looking back at the sky.

They stood in silence. Something they'd done when everyone reunited at Garreg Mach monastery. That time, he was still obsessed with revenge, obsessed with silencing the cries of the dead. He didn't get near anyone, and no one got near him. He was fine with that. 

But Byleth was stubborn. No matter how much he threatened that he'd cut anyone that got in his way, Byleth still remained at his side with no evident of fear. Byleth would come to the cathedral, stand by him as he listened to the cries and screams of those he knew that had lost their lives. 

On their first meeting, he thought Byleth was someone he wouldn't get close to no matter what. He seemed like he was devoid of emotion, cutting down the bandits with no hesitation or any remorse. He'd never imagined someone like him would stick by his side. He was wrong, in more ways than one.

Feeling something against his arm, he looked to the side and saw Byleth's hand, holding a letter out for him. His heart sank and all those memories of those nights he spent on thinking how Byleth would never return his feelings. How he'd reject him if he ever confessed, no matter how hard he tried. How he'd look when he would confess, the disturbed expression always scared him.

"Who... Is it from this time?" Dimitri croaked out.

The smile Byleth's lips had form made his heart skip a beat. All those moments of the professor being near him, the moment he saw the professor smile for the first time since they met, the moment he felt the professor's touch on his shoulder and arm when he helped him up on the battlefield came rushing to his head.

He was definitely not prepared for what Byleth was going to answer.

"Me."


End file.
